Chaos Forever
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: The Reloje, the one demon that can save them all. They must find and train her to restore balence to the world, but can they win against the power of a god? will be romance, don't know pairings though, might be yaoi will be new characters. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Every 5,000 years, a demon is born to rule. She, for it is always a female, is born with a black dragon tattoo, unique to those who are destined to rule. In the past, these demons have been challenged by their enemy, an evil spirit banished from the world a long time ago. When the birth of the new demon arrives, **He** gathers the energy he has gained from the deaths of others during the 5,000 years and brings himself to the mortal plane from his residing place in the darkest pits of Hell.

Turning her evil is his main goal, for if **He** turns her, the balance between the three worlds will be lost forever, but if she fails to be turned, he challenges her. Every time, **He** had been beaten back, but 5,000 years ago, something went wrong. Aurora, the Reloje (Ray-Lo-Shay) at the time, wasn't very fond of fighting. She focused her powers mostly on healing. When she was challenged, she fought well, but eventually was overpowered. Her beautiful white albino hair was forever stained as he cut off her head.

Chaos reigned after he retreated back to Hell, the balance of all three planes had tipped. Demons were becoming more evil and were always fighting. To protect the humans, King Enma of Reikai raised the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai. He told his son, Lord Koenma, to pick the strongest human or humans, train them, and have them watch over the barrier to prevent any demons from crossing over.

Now the time has come again, for a new Reloje to be born, to take her rightful place on the throne, and return the balance to all three worlds.

* * *

Authoress: I can't wait to write the next chapter! This fic just came to me, after watching "Dragon Wars" which was actually a pretty good movie.

Blaze: Now Authoress, do I need to put you in the Jacket again?

Authoress: Jacket?! No! No! Please, I'll be good; just don't put me into the jacket again. Oh the torture, the pain.

Authoress starts twitching violently.

Blaze: Back away slowly. Back away slowly.

Blaze walks backwards out the door before shutting it with an expressionless face.

Authoress: I need five reviews before I'm going to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hawkish, nor Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, etc. though I wish I owned Hiei or Kurama, it would be so cool if I could and the plot is mine too, so no stealing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hawkish, nor Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, etc. though I wish I owned Hiei or Kurama, it would be so cool if I could and the plot is mine too, so no stealing.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Darkfire, wait up!" Keiko called, hurrying after her friend.

"Hey Keiko, what's up?" Darkfire asked, slowing down.

"Not much, did you get your homework done for English?" she asked in reply.

"Keiko, English is my first language, remember?" Darkfire said again for the billionth time. "Your homework is grade school material for me."

"Yes, but how do you remember it all. It's so complicated." Keiko said astonished.

"You get used to it." Darkfire said as they reached Meiou High. "I'll see you later Keiko." Darkfire turned down the freshman hallway towards her locker. Grabbing her things, she headed into Advanced Algebra, sitting in her normal seat. While the rest of the class walked in, she gazed out the window. 'Will my life ever be interesting?' she wondered silently, taking in all of the scenery. When the teacher started talking, she reluctantly turned her attention to the lesson.

* * *

Ding!

Darkfire gathered her things and walked out of her last class. Having taken her homework out of her locker, she exited the school with a sense of freedom. Not wanting to go to her apartment yet, she took a different route through the park.

As she walked through the trees and bushes, she reveled in the silence. Moving farther down the path, the silence became an eerie quiet as if the forest was waiting for something to happen.

A fierce wind blew past her making her shield her eyes. When she opened them a hideous sight greeted her. A brown skinned man had appeared in front of her with a brown shirt and pants on. The weird thing about this man was that he had three horns coming out of his head, not to mention pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Darkfire asked unfazed. "Wait, what are you?" she said looking at his horns.

He growled menacingly, though it had no effect on her. "I'm your worst nightmare and you will make an excellent snack." He attacked.

* * *

"Oh boys!" called Botan as Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked out of the school.

"Hey Botan. What does the Toddler Prince want now?" Yusuke asked without even looking at her.

"Lord Koenma has asked your immediate presence in Reikai. He says it is urgent. Hiei will meet you there. Here's your portal." she replied.

All four of them jumped through the portal. Yusuke being the punk he was came in with guns blazing. Once he stepped into Koenma's office, he was already half transformed. "Okay!" Yusuke yelled loudly, "Who's ass do I have to kick this time?!" His fists were starting to glow blue form his spirit energy.

Koenma sweatdropped at his detective's antics. "Yusuke!" he yelled loudly, "Wait until you actually tell you your mission before going into your demon form!"

Yusuke laughed with drawing his energy. "Sorry Koenma, I guess I'm just itching for a good fight."

"Now that everyone's here have any of you seen this before?" He brought a picture of a black dragon spiraling around four tear drops.

"The mark of the Reloje." Kurama whispered softly.

"The what?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"The mark of the Reloje." Koenma answered gravely. "The mark of the demon born to rule Makai. Every 5,000 years a Reloje is born to help keep the balance between the three worlds. They are the only ones who are able to stand up to a spirit that comes every 5,000 years. You need to find and kill her. She will be drawn here because of the thinness of the barrier. My father believes that he can keep the spirit out of Ningenkai. This demon has the power to destroy the worlds forever. She must be eliminated. Her powers will not awaken until her fifteenth birthday."

"Will we know it's her?" asked Yusuke seriously.

"She---"A red light started flashing on Koenma's desk. "Shit!" he said looking at his TV. "There's an A class demon in the park near your school. You'll be able to recognize her by the mark. It'll be on the back of her let shoulder. Now go!" Koenma exclaimed, creating a portal to the woods.

All four boys jumped through it, powering up for the fight up ahead.

* * *

Darkfire jumped out of the way at the last second, prepared to use her bookbag as bait.

Suddenly Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei rush into the clearing.

"What the Hell are you doing here Darkfire?!" Yusuke yelled at her, thoroughly pissed that they couldn't use their spirit energy.

"I was walking home you insensitive jerk." Darkfire shouted back, now really pissed because she how had to protect them too.

She didn't notice the demon running towards her until Kuwabara yelled, "Dakrfire, behind you!"

She dodged again but this time he took a little bit of hair off.

Darkfire's vision flashed red. "Oh no, you didn't! Oh no! You didn't!"

Yusuke suddenly appears at the demon's elbow. "Oooohhh! Bad move man. Lesson number one on girls. Never mess with their hair. I suggest you run." With his warning delivered, he returned to his comrades' sides.

Suddenly Darkfire blew, she ran at the cared demon at full speed. Keeping that speed she started demon at full speed. Keeping that speed she started hitting him with her bookbag, slap him, and punch him all in the random order. The demon didn't stand a chance.

Everyone in the gang, except Hiei, was gaping in shock at the remains of the demon on the ground as Darkfire stomps away on the way to her house.

* * *

Authoress:

I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 5 reviews, but I promised psychicfiredemoness I would update. I now realize that demanding 5 reviews after just a prologue would be unreasonable. Now, this time I need 5 reviews if you ever want to see the next chapter of the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviewers:**

**Blackmoonfang: Thanks for being my first reviewer for this story and I might be bringing in my other characters, but I just need to figure out how.**

**Gothic Anime Lover

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Darkfire's POV

I headed for my favorite spot to stay during lunch. I jumped, pulling myself onto the branch of my tree. I sat there enjoying the slight wind that lifted my hair gently from around my face. The smell of the forest around me was intoxication, though it wouldn't last.

I heard three pairs of feet walk up to the tree I was resting in. I nearly growled at them for disturbing me, but I held back when I saw who it was. Yusuke Urameshi, Suuichi Minamino, and Kazuma Kuwabara were looking up at me with various expressions of amusement.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." I said politely opening one eye. "What can I do for you today? A tea leaf reading? Fortune telling? Tarot cards?"

"A tempting offer," Suuichi replied playing along, "but we have come here today for another reason."

"What is it you require?" I asked, making my voice sound majestic and mysterious.

"We request your presence on the roof of the school to talk to you privately," he replied, trying to keep an amused smile off his luscious lips.

"What time and date, or would you like to talk now?" I asked Suuichi in a dreamy voice.

"Will you two stop acting like idiots?" Yusuke exclaimed angrily.

When Suuichi and I turned to look at each other, we both burst into soft laughter.

"Now or later?" I asked after we had stopped.

"Now." Suuichi replied as I climbed down from my tree.

I walked with them silently as we made our way up to the roof. I faced them after shutting the door.

"What's up?" I asked watching them for any sign of hostility.

"We were wondering if you were ok after last night." Suuichi asked me with a bit of genuine worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, waving my hand like the "attack" was nothing. "The guy looked like he was dressed for Halloween or something, but he did a good job. I've never seen horns that looked that real before."

"Uh, what's Halloween?" Kuwabara asked with a stupid expression on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot you guys don't celebrate Halloween over here3." I said brushing off the question until later. "Anything else you wanted me for?"

"Yeah um… do you have a birthmark?" Yusuke asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes I do actually." Suddenly it hit me. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that information. My foster Father's words came back to me full force: "Don't let anyone know about your birthmark unless you trust them with your life. Also, beware of the Reikai Tantei. Their names are Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi, and Youko Kurama. Youko Kurama also has a human form even though he is a demon. His name is Suuichi Minamino in the Human World." 'Ugh, how could I tell them that? They're probably looking for me. I have to call Father! Ok, Darkfire, calm down. Just tell them about the fake or what you call another birthmark. Calm down!' "It's on my left thigh. Do you want to see it?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara lean forward eagerly. Kurama pulled them back quickly with a small growl. "That's ok, we'll just be going." He led them down the staircase by their ears. I could hear him berating them all the way down.

Chuckling slightly, I followed about thirty seconds later, already having decided my next moves. I skipped the rest of school knowing my teachers would forgive me.

Running into the woods at the edge of the city, I pulled out the two way mirror that allowed me to talk to the old geezer without having to run all the way back to the shrine. "Father! Father! Hey old man, get your ass to your mirror and answer me!!!"

"What do you want idiot!!" A gray haired man yelled. "I was busy!"

"Well we got trouble so you might want to send whoever's there home." I replied.

"No one's here now, what do you want?" he asked studying my expression.

"I've got a problem. The Reikai Tantei knows about me. At least they've been informed about my existence. They don't know it's me yet." I said with a serious expression on my face.

"Shimatta. So they are searching for you?" he asked, his hand on his forehead. "Well, the best thing now is to get you trained. Now, I put a set of directions in your travel bag before you left the temple. Do you still have them?" I nodded. "Then follow them and when you get to the shrine there ask for Master Genkai. Tell her that Master Haku sent you to be trained. Can you handle that idiot?"

"Yeah Dad, I can handle it." I cleared the mirror with a swipe of my hand and placed it back in its indestructible bag.

Master Haku looked down at his bedroom floor. 'Good luck kid. You're going to need it.' He thought as he returned to his shower.

I walked up the shrine's steps with ease remembering how many times the old man had made me run up the stairs outside his temple. These were nothing in comparison.

When I reached the top, an old pink-haired woman and a young girl with turquoise hair greeted me. "What do you want!" she barked in a rough voice.

I bowed politely before answering, "I'm looking for Master Genkai. I wish a private audience with her."

"I am Master Genkai. Come." She walked into the compound with the other girl in tow. She led me off to another room while Yukina, the girl, went to make some tea.

We both sat down as Yukina served. Taking my cup, I pretended to take a drink, but firmly kept my mouth shut. I didn't trust them at all.

"Why are you here?" Genkai asked gruffly, not drinking out of her cup.

"I was sent here by my sensei, Master Haku to be trained." I answered with an even tone.

"So the old geezer sent you here. Why?" she calmed down a bit finally taking a drink of her tea. "He could teach you better than I could."

"He told me that I needed a broader range of martial arts training."

"Before I accept, I would like you to take three tests. Is that agreeable?" she looked at me as if I was something to be studied.

"It doesn't bother me at all, Master Genkai. Lead the way."

I rose from my seat with grace that rivaled even the most experienced of fighters.

She eyed me wearily, leading me to another room that looked like an arcade.

"I would like you to play these three games." She pointed to Jenken, the punching bag, and Karaoke. Without even questioning her, I played the games. My scores shocked her although she didn't show it. 'She tied Kuwabara on his awareness, is just as strong as Yusuke was during the Dark Tournament, and her energy is very adaptable. She could be the perfect Spirit Detective. Koenma won't need her, but her powers still need training.' "I'll train you. Are you in school?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Come here directly after school for training. Weekends are your own. We start tomorrow. Go home and get a good night's sleep. You're going to need it."

"Goodnight Genkai." I replied walking out of the temple. When I got home I slipped into bed feeling more tired than I had in years.

* * *

Authoress: The second chapter is finally finished! Yay!

Authoress starts dancing around happily.

Darkfire: You get excited too easily. Calm down!!

Authoress: Fine! Be that way!!!

Darkfire: I will!

Authoress: I have multiple personality disorder. I hate my life. Why can't it just be over! I don't deserve to live anymore.

Authoress conjures a knife out of thin air and goes to slice and dice her wrist just as Hiei walks into the room. Hiei grabs her hand giving her a paranoid look.

Authoress: Oh Hiei, I want to taste you.

Authoress jumps on him and starts making out with him. Eren walks in.

Eren: She switched personalities again, right?

Darkfire: Yep.

Eren: Here hold this. It'll snap her out of it.

Suddenly Authoress's head snapped towards them.

Authoress: I…smell…a newly written…fanfiction story!

Seeing the new story in Darkfire's hands, Authoress pounced, grabbing the story and running off somewhere.

Eren: Well, that takes care of that problem.

Darkfire groaned loudly from the floor.

Darkfire: If that's your way of handling things. I never will let you handle things again.

After saying that, she promptly passed out.

Eren: That's what she thinks.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Scratch what I said about reviewing. I'm going to update whether you like it or not, but any reviews are welcome and if I don't get any reviews after five more chapters then I won't update until I do so you have been warned.

Darkfire


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviewers:**

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN**

**VASTRO LORDEV**

**Roizen**

**Redmoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the plot and Darkfire along with the Reloje. Ha Ha Ha! Read and Review!**

**Telepathy: **_'Blah Blah Blah'_

**Thoughts: **'Blah Blah Blah'

Chapter 3

Two months later

Genkai sends a wave of energy at Darkfire, knocking her back into a tree. Getting up, Darkfire fires a bunch of energy bolts right back at her. Continuing her onslaught, Darkfire ran towards the old woman.

When she was close enough, Darkfire switched to hand to hand combat. Firing a barrage of punches, Darkfire landed a hit, making Genkai land on her back hard. Before the old lady was able to get up, Darkfire pinned her, holding her down with a foot while she placed her spirit daggers against her sensei's neck.

"Enough," said Genkai as she lay, effectively ending the spar. "You have done well Darkfire, not even the dimwit would have been able to pin me that fast at your current level of training.

"Who's the dimwit?" Darkfire asked curiously as Genkai stood up.

"Tonight I am hosting a party for my best pupils. I would like you to come. It is time you met some decent competition." Genkai said ignoring the question.

"I'll come Genkai, I'm going to have to fight someone else eventually." Darkfire replied grinning at the old master. "Someone has to kick the other fighters down a peg or two."

"Don't get cocky!" Master Genkai warned. "These fighters are stronger that you think. In a real fight, the three of them could defeat me one on one very easily."

"They're that strong? This is going to be fun." Darkfire said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Darkfire was making tea when she heard Genkai answer the door, hearing the voices of Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Thinking quickly, Darkfiremind linked with Genkai. 'Genkai, would you mind if I played a trick on the guys coming in.'

'Just don't get caught idiot,' she replied.

Darkfire smashed a glass cup on the floor before jumping out the window. With a wave of her hand, she summoned her cloak using some of her wind abilities. Then she put the hood up and created an illusion of herself in her arms while using another allusion to change her appearance into a kitsune's. Making sure the boys say her smirk.

Darkfire ran into the trees creating and exact copy of herself at the present time before sending it off running though the woods. Now since the boys were being boys they didn't notice the change.

The real Darkfiredropped her disguise, heading back to Genkai and Yukina.

"Let's see if they can figure that illusion out." Darkfire said to them. They all leaned against the temple wall to wait for the boys return.

With the Guys:

"Are we even making any progress?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they ran after the kitsune with the girl.

"I don't think so Yusuke. Hiei can you catch her?" Kurama asked looking at the fiery hybrid.

"Hn." He replied as he sprinted ahead.

The rest of the gang watched as the kitsune dodged every attack Hiei threw before running back at them. Yusuke shot his spirit gun with no effect while Kurama used the forest. Kuwabara was knocked off his feet due to the force of Yusuke's spirit blast. She ran around them heading back toward the temple. The boys gave chase.

Temple:

Darkfireopened her eyes as her illusion burst through the trees. With a wave of her hand, Darkfirebanished the illusion. The boys ran out of the woods a minute later.

Yusuke being the idiot he was pants bout between breaths, "Where's the demon?"

Darkfire can't take it anymore; she bursts out laughing while the guys took at her like she's insane. Yukina giggles as Genkaishakes her head in shame. "You dimwits can't even tell a real demon from its illusion. Pitiful." Yusuke's mouth suddenly drops open.

"Darkfire! What the fuck are you doing here?" he yells as kurama's eyes widen and Kuwabara stares in shock.

'No, she can't be involved in this mess too. She's too pure to be mixed up with people like me.' Kurama thought as he looked upon the object of his desires. 'This has to be a nightmare. I should wake up any second now.' He thought, his eyes widening even more.

"Hey guys, by demon did you mean this demon?" Darkfire waved her hand as her kitsune illusion appeared. All four of them dropped into fighting stances. "Relax guys, it's only an illusion." She said once again banishing the image.

"It was only an illusion. I can't believe we fell for that." Kuwabara shouted angrily.

'_Well done onna, you fooled my Jagan.' _Hiei projected to Darkfire.

'_Telepath,' _Darkfirehissed at him over their link glaring at him with her eyes, _'Stay out of my mind!' _With that done she threw him out, reinforcing the barriers around her mind.

Hiei was shocked for a minute before glaring back. 'How did she do that? I can't even find a hole in her defenses anymore.'

"Hn." He stated out loud since everyone was staring at them since the had been glaring non-stop at each other the whole time.

Kurama felt a pang in his stomach when Hiei complimented Darkfire via telepathy. 'There's no way. I can't be jealous. Youko Kurama doesn't get jealous. Not ever!'

'_Pay attention Fox.' _Hiei said startling the kitsune out of his mental rant.

Glaring at he small youkai, Kurama tuned into the conversation to hear an angry Darkfire.

"You're on!" she strode towards the sparring right, taking her place.

"Bring it on." Yusuke says powering up his spirit energy as he jumped in with her.

"Ready!" Darkfire said.

"Set!" Yusuke yells loudly.

"Go!!" They both cry running towards each other with their power built up.

A hopeless wail filled the air as everyone was affected by the mental message. _'DARKFIRE! DEMONS! TEMPLE! TOO MANY! HELP…!'_

"Father!" Darkfire whispers before taking off back towards her temple, the temple of her childhood.

The boys saw her run into the forest at top speed. "Hey Darkfire wait up!" Yusuke yelled running after her. The rest of the team followed him, Yukina being carried by Kuwabara. They followed her over the mountains to a small temple hidden beneath a mountain overhang.

The gang stopped next to the outer ring of bodies as Darkfireknelt down beside the dieing old man in the center.

"No Father Paku, come back to me!" Darkfire cried out. She looked up as Yukina knelt beside her. "Can you heal him, please?"

"I will try," she said placing her hands over the gaping would on his chest.

Darkfire moved over and running her hands through his hair, clearing dirt and other things from it. She gasped when he opened his eyes weakly, looking for her. Their eyes locked before he spoke quietly, "Darkfire, use the pendant to go where you are needed. It belongs to you now as does the temple and everything inside. It's knowledge and power are yours to guard. Use it well, my daughter…"

"The wounds won't close Darkfire," Yukina said as she cries silently. "I did everything I could."

Darkfire stands up watching her long time sensei and now father take his last shaky breath before dieing. 'No, this can't be happening! I can't losehim!' she shouted inside her mind. Genkai grabbed Yukina pulling her backwards when she saw Darkfire's ruby red eyes. Then she backed everyone away after sensing her pupil's rising energy.

Darkfire's POV

I was seeing red. Everything was red, the sky, the ground, the forest. The wind picked up as my energy swirled and built up around me. The dragon tattoo on my shoulder burned with white hot intensity. It moved along my body as if it were alive settling its head over my heart as it wrapped its tail around my neck like extra protection. Its mouth was open with the four tear drops positioned in a circle inside it. My hair turned from black to white with black and dark blue highlights. My ice blue eyes turned into twin pools of crimson blood. My jeans and shirt changed into tight black leather pants and a black, skintight shirt that showed off my dragon tattoo and accented my three foot long hair.

With my transformation complete, my energy swirled around me even harder shooting a stream of light into the sky, blasting all six watchers to the edge of the clearing. To deep from flying away, they grabbed onto the trees. Unable to stop myself, I kept releasing all my anger, pain, and sadness into the sky as black, emerald, dark blue, and crimson energy.

Normal POV

Lady Mukuro and Lord Yomi looked at each other inside Yomi's conference room as they felt the energy emitted in the Ningenkai. "My queen!" they whispered shocked before nodding silently to each other, exiting the castle at top speed withsome guards preparing their armies while the rest came with them. Their Queen was in distress and woe betide the one who hurt her. Both Lords and demons raced side-by-side for the Ningenkai and the one and only Queen of the Demons.

King Yama sat on his throne nervously. He'd had a sense of foreboding all day. Something big was going to happen. He watched his map of Ningenkai carefully for any signs of immense power. When Japan's alarm went off, he immediately sent out the SDF (Spirit DefenseForce). He began to pace up and down his throne room with anticipation. 'Will the SDF get there in time?' he wondered to himself before going back to his pacing.

Kurama ran towards Darkfirenot caring about the wind or the debris being hurled at him. All he could think about was that his secret love was distressed, hurt, and scared. He, along with Hiei and Yusuke, were making their way forward slowly with Kurama in the lead. When he finally managed to reach her, Kurama did the only thing he thought he could do to calm her. He kissed her while Hiei and Yusuke both placed a hand on one of her shoulders.

Not recognizing them, Darkfire started to struggle. Feeling her panic, all three demons wrapped their auras around her. When she identified their energies, the flow of her energy lessened and the wind died down to barely a breeze. Kurama broke the kiss, hugging her to his chest.

"As divisões do temple ativam. Deixado ninguém dentro de seu sanctuary sem minha permissão. Alerte-me se alguém tentar entrar." Darkfire whispered befote her eyes Grez heavy and closed as hibernation set in.

Kurama picked her up bridal style and goes to walk towards Darkfire's temple. Yusuke and Hiei flank him, but Yusuke steps in front as Hiei steps behind when they feel two massive energies approach from both sides. At the same time the SDF and the Lords of Makai withtheir personal guards appear at opposite ends of the clearing.

The Captain of the SDF steps toward Kurama, but stops when Hiei and Yusuke growl menacingly. "Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei of the Spirit Detective team, it is your sworn duty to hand over this criminal for trial and punishment for her crimes," he held out his arms as if to take her from Kurama.

"Why should we hand her over to you?" Yusuke spat at him with venom. "Are you planning on killing her like you once tried to do to me? She has done nothing wrong."

"It's more the fact that she exists if you know what I mean," the Captain said arrogantly ignoring the glares he was now receiving from all of the demons present.

"Don't listen to the jealous bastard, he just wants her dead because she is way more powerful than he could ever be. Come Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei. It's time to take our Queen to her castle," Mukuro said still glaring at the Captain.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama nodded to each other in a silent agreement to accept her proposal. "I think that's a great idea Mukuro. Let's go." Kurama replied, smirking at the SDF.

Suddenly the SDF charge Kurama, aiming to capture or slay the demonic queen. However, all of the demons disappeared through a portal that appeared underneath their feet.

Sitting on his throne in Reikai, King Yama watched as the events down below turned against him. When all the fighting emons vanished though the portal, he let out a string of curses that could set a sailor to shame.

Makai aka Demon World:

Yomi, Mukuro, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama ran through the center of Makai with Yomi's and Mukuro's guards surrounding them as they headed towards the castle of all the Demon Queens of the past. Seeing Kurama start to fall behind, Mukuro drops back holding out her arms for Darkfire.

Kurama still not trusting her fully, growls loudly, clutching her to his chest. Yusuke and Hieidrop back to his side as he shifts into his demon form. Mukuro backs off with a knowing smirk; her observations proven.

Yomi's and Mukuro's armies joined them as they reached the castle. They fanned out to man the watch towers and protect the castle at all costs. They entered the huge castle entrance hall, lighting torches as they went. The golden light bounced off the walls giving the castle a warm look. The banners hanging from the ceiling changed from a healer leaning over a sick person in bed to a black and red phoenix intertwining with a black dragon and a silver and crimson fox. A snake with dark blue and emerald scales made up the border with a white backdrop.

As they advanced up the stairway, portraits lined the walls. Past Queens stared at them as they walked as if they were trying to communicate their anger at how their successor had been treated.

One door stood out among all the rest they passed. It was totally white with old writing carved into it.

_Vida de todo o thoughout meu mistress_

_Se qualquer um lhe causar sempre o strife_

_Aqui eu serei sempre_

_Para proteger a família do meu mistress_

Yomi and Mukuro branched off, Yomi to the left, Mukuro to the right as they entered their rooms. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei entered through the engraved door without hesitation.

Here stood three doors one black, one dark blue, and one crimson. Hiei walked through the crimson door on the right before heading to bed, while Yusuke did the same with the dark blue door on the left. Kurama entered through the black door in the center with Darkfire. She snuggled her face into his chest making a blush rise to his cheeks.

He walked towards the huge bed on the far side of the room. Disentangling her arms from around his neck, he gently tucked her under the covers before heading towards the silver door that appeared in the left hand corner nearest to the bed.

He barely went two steps before Darkfire whimpered, curling up into a ball, shaking. Kurama walked back over to her, sitting next to her sleeping form, stroking her hair until she calmed down. Before he could leave her side, she grabbed his hand with a tight grip.

Kurama chuckled a little as he unwound her fingers from his hand. "Shhh," he said as she whimpered again at the loss of skin contact. Quickly he pulled of his shirt before climbing in next to her. Seeking the warmth of his body, Darkfiresnuggled up against him. Nuzzling her hair he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Sighing with contentment Kurama drifted off to sleep.

**Authoress: Wow that was a long chapter. Man that was a whole seven pages.**

**Blaze: Hey, am I ever going to be in the show?**

**Authoress: I don't know yet, but you'll find out eventually.**

**Blaze: Ugh! Stupid emo authoresses.**

**Authoress: What was that?!**

**Blaze: Nothing!**

**Authoress: That's what I thought. Please read and review. Also I will put the next chapter up as soon as it is written. Constructive criticism welcome. Last but not least, the planned closing date of my poll is April 1****st****, but it could also be anywhere from that date to May 5****th****, so please vote. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers,**

**This story is going to be on hiatus until I can think of a purpose for it or you can give me one. All I need for a purpose is the name of the bad guy and how he wants to take over the world. I would appreciate any other ideas you have too. A review can never be too long.**

**If I do start this story up again, please feel free to give suggestions and ideas. In fact, please do that for all of my stories. It really helps get them finished, so I'm very sorry, but it is a must until I can think of something to do with it. **

**Hint: I'm thinking of making Koenma and his dad the bad guys in this story, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Thank you for reading and I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**


	6. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
